


The 12 Days of Christmas

by Lyatt1941



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyatt1941/pseuds/Lyatt1941
Summary: The bunker family plays an old Victorian parlor game while decorating for Christmas....which results in a few stolen and not so stolen kisses.





	The 12 Days of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this literally came to me this AM...and since today is Christmas songs, I typed this out as fast as I could to have this ready for today's prompt. I hope you like it...
> 
> By the way, the historical reference made in here, are correct....and it's really what inspired this pic to begin with. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

When Wyatt made his way into the common area of the bunker he was met with the sounds of joyous laughter, music and the sight of Jiya and Lucy decorating the Christmas tree recently procured by Agent Christopher in an attempt to make the holidays a little less dreary in their underground bunker. 

He shouldn’t have been surprised by the sight, but it had arrested him just the same. It had been months since he had seen a smile grace Lucy’s face…and the sight made his heart ache. He had been the cause of so much of her sadness.

It had been six months since the events of Chinatown. Six months since they lost Rufus in 1888. Six months since they had gotten him back again. Six months since Wyatt had finally confessed to Lucy that he loved her. 

Months of hurt, however, take time to heal. And hell, he had hurt her. It wasn’t enough that he ran out of the bunker, mid-flirtation, almost the second he received that damn text. No. He had to go and bring his non-dead wife down into the bunker to live with them all. Even that, hadn’t been the worst of it. Not by a long shot. He had been told, warned that Rittenhouse had brought her back…and yet, he had trusted. Like a damned fool he had trusted. And what happened? She betrayed them, kidnapped Jiya and started a chain of events that led to Rufus’ death and damn near ended in Lucy’s as well. 

So yeah…there was a lot of he had to make up for. 

He didn’t blame Lucy for how she tensed when he got near, for the nervous looks she shot in his direction, for the way she would steal glances at him from the corner of her eye when she thought he wasn’t looking or paying attention…but that was just it…he was always on full alert when Lucy was in the room. 

Though she had given no indication that she reciprocated the feelings he had confessed (not that he expected her to after everything he had done) he was aware of every half smile, every momentary glance, every small word uttered towards him in the hopes that he might catch some hint, some glimpse of a chance to win back the woman whom he firmly believed was the absolute love of his life.

Wyatt drained his coffee mug and made his way over to the tree, tentative, not sure if his presence was wanted. “Can I help with anything?” he offered. 

Jiya and Lucy both looked up at him in surprise, “Yeah, you can untangle that huge ball of lights over there.” Jiya motioned with her chin. “I’m not touching that thing with a ten-foot pole.”

Wyatt checked the grimace he so wanted to make at the sight of the large knot before him, but he was doing his best not to complain about any menial task. As far as he was concerned, this was part of his penance. He had hurt Lucy, that was a definite…but she wasn’t the only one who had been affected by his selfish stupidity. Rufus, Jiya, Mason, even Agent Christopher had suffered…hell, even Flynn…but Wyatt didn’t really give a damn about Flynn anyway. Still, given what he had put them all through, he went out of his way to make life easier for them whenever he could. Whether it was pulling double dish duty, cleaning the dreaded bathroom, or unclogging the ancient toilet, Wyatt was ready and if not fully willing, at least he was pre-disposed to being useful and helpful in an attempt to earn back the trust he had lost. 

Lucy glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, an action that was not unnoticed by Wyatt, though he did not acknowledge it any way, shape, or form. To know that Lucy had taken note of him was enough to make his arduous task seem less tedious as he slowly began picking away at the knot. His job became even less so, when Lucy began humming Christmas songs, breaking out every once in a while, in murmured chorus of treasured tunes that took him back to happier times; Christmases with his Grandpa Sherwin, his first Christmas with Jess…his Jess…not the Rittenhouse copy of her…and that first Christmas he ever spent with Lucy…back home and safe out of the clutches of Garcia Flynn and that mass murdering sonofabitch HH Holmes. 

Now there was only sadness and pain, tension and awkwardness…and Wyatt wasn’t sure if it would ever get better. But dammit, he had to try.

“Five golden rings!” sang Rufus as he joined the group, Santa hat firmly perched on his head.

Wyatt let out a groan, “You know, I was enjoying the entertainment before you showed up.” He stole a glance towards Lucy and felt his heart skip a beat when he noticed the shy smile that graced her lips as she continued to decorate the tree, pretending that she hadn’t heard.

“What?” Rufus asked dumbfounded as he looked between Wyatt, Lucy and Jiya, “Are you hating on my singing chops?” Wyatt raised his eyebrows and went back to his task as Rufus scoffed, “I’ll admit that I may not have Lucy’s pipes…but I did take a few singing lessons back in the day.”

“Could have used a few more lessons” Wyatt muttered. 

If Rufus heard Wyatt, he gave no indication, but Lucy smiled at him encouragingly, “It’s okay, Rufus…you can sing if you want to.”

“Nah…you go ahead, Lucy…I only know that part of that song.” Rufus admitted with a chuckle. 

“Does anybody know all the words to that song?” Jiya asked but then rolled her eyes at Lucy’s small shrug, “I mean, besides you.”

“Lucy probably only knows it because there’s some hidden historical meaning behind all the gifts…right?” Rufus asked. 

Lucy shook her head, “Actually that’s an urban legend, there was no hidden meaning behind the lyrics. The earliest version of the song appeared in a children’s book from 1780 called _Mirth without Mischief._ Most historians agree that it was a memory and forfeit game…nothing more.”

Lucy went back to decorating the tree while everyone stopped and stared at her, “Okay…I’ll bite,” sighed Jiya, “what is a memory and forfeit game?”

Lucy smiled, “It’s a game that was played that required singers to sing a song like this and if they made a mistake they were required to give up a forfeit…” She colored slightly as she gave a sideways glance at Wyatt, “it could be a present, like a trinket, a memento…or a kiss.”

Wyatt stilled his work and dared a quick look at Lucy who was blushing slightly and humming once more. Rufus, ever the meddler, shared a knowing glance at Jiya and piped up, “I think that sounds like fun…why don’t we play?”

Lucy looked uncomfortably towards Wyatt and shrugged as she swallowed hard, “I’m game if you are…but it’s hardly fair since you admittedly don’t know all the words….so maybe I should…”

“What’s hardly fair?” Mason piped up as he sidled in to check their handiwork. 

“We’re going to play a memory and forfeit game,” Lucy explained, “about the 12 Days of Christmas.”

“Oh!” exclaimed Mason excitedly, “that sounds exciting! I elect to be the judge.” Lucy flushed, “And we’ll split you off into two teams…girls versus boys?” Lucy and Jiya glared at him, “Right…men versus women.” Mason clapped his hands together a mischievous look in his eye, “We’ll stand you all facing off with each other…let’s see…Rufus versus Jiya and Wyatt versus Lucy.”

Lucy swallowed hard as she looked up at Wyatt who was smirking at her. Mason was pacing around them thinking through the rules, “It’s been a while since primary school, but if I remember correctly, the loser has to give their opponent a kiss.” He slapped his hands together, “This is better than mistletoe. Now…who wants to start us off?”

“I will!” Rufus answered immediately, “I don’t know this damn song, but I do know how it starts.”

“Well maybe you should go last?” Lucy asked with a gulp, “then you could hear what everyone else says so you will hear the song before it’s your turn…you’ll only need to remember what was said before you.”

“Sounds like you don’t have faith in us.” Wyatt quipped. “Or you're scared…

“Scared? Of what?” Lucy piped up, but Wyatt merely shrugged. 

Rufus cleared his throat, “On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a partridge in a pear tree.”

Mason nodded then pointed to Jiya, “On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Two calling birds….no, that’s not right…DAMMIT.” Mason motioned for Jiya to give Rufus a kiss and then pointed to Wyatt. 

Waiting for Jiya to finish giggling after offering Rufus a peck on the lips, Wyatt cleared his throat and recited, “On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me, two turtle doves,” he nodded meaningfully at a surprised Lucy, “and a partridge in a pear tree.”

Lucy breathed out a small sigh of relief, “On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me, three French hens, Two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree.”

Rufus immediately bent forward and kissed Jiya, “I have no idea.”

Jiya giggled, “On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Four calling birds – got it that time!, three French hens, two TURTLE DOVES, and a partridge in a pear tree.”

Wyatt winked at Lucy, “This one is easy. On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…”

“Five golden rings!” Rufus yelled out. 

“Hey, it’s my turn” Wyatt spat out in irritation.

“Yeah, but I’m never gonna be able to sing it because I don’t know any more of this damn song.”

Rolling his eyes, Wyatt turned back to Lucy and began again, “On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Five golden rings, four calling birds, three French hens, Two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree.”

Once again, Rufus bent forward and smacked Jiya on the lips, this time lingering a bit longer as he pulled her closer. 

Smiling sweetly, Jiya wrapped her arms around Rufus’ neck and began, “On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me Six geese-a-laying, five golden rings, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree.”

Lucy gulped as Mason pointed once more to Wyatt, who was looking smug, “On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Seven swans a swimming, six geese a laying, five golden rings, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree.”

Lucy nodded, “On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Eight maids a milking, Seven swans a swimming, six geese a laying, five golden rings, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree.”

Rufus sighed as he leaned forward towards Jiya again who pushed him back, “You should at least try, Rufus.”

“What the hell? Don’t you want to kiss me?”

“Rufus, that’s not the point…” Jiya remonstrated. 

“Says you.” Rufus turned to Lucy, “I bet this game was invented so that people could kiss without” he put his hands up to form quotations, “having it mean anything…am I, right?”

Lucy shrugged as she stole a glance at Wyatt who was still smirking at her fondly. 

“Fine.” Rufus sighed once more, “On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…oh hell, I don’t know…nine ladies dancing?”

“That’s correct!” Mason acknowledged.

“No shit?” Rufus said amazed, “Huh….Okay…um….On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, nine ladies dancing, eight maids a milking, seven swans a swimming, six geese a laying, FIVE GOLDEN RINGS” he bellowed out, “four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree.”

Jiya clapped her hands gleefully, “On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, ten lords a leaping, nine ladies dancing, eight maids a milking seven swans a swimming, six geese a laying, five golden rings, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree.”

Wyatt bit his lip. This was his last chance to steal a kiss from Lucy, but he didn’t want their first kiss since Hollywood to be stolen…he wanted the real deal. It would be so easy for him to screw up on purpose just to have the feel of Lucy’s lips pressed against his once more, but what purpose would that serve? A haunting reminder of what he had thrown away? What he had lost? With a small frown and a furrowed brow, he cleared his throat and muttered sadly, “On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me eleven pipers piping” Lucy’s eyes widened in shock, “ten lords a leaping, nine-ladies dancing, eight maid a milking, seven swans a swimming, six geese a laying, five golden rings, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree.”

Lucy stood gaping at Wyatt who, besides shocking her with knowing all the words the 12 Days of Christmas, had passed up on the opportunity to steal a kiss. Taking a steadying breath she began, “On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Twelve drummers drumming” The disappoint evident in Wyatt’s face was clear as he cast his eyes to the floor while she continued, “Eleven pipers piping, Ten lords a leaping, nine ladies dancing, eight maids a milking, seven swans a swimming, six geese a laying, five golden rings, four calling birds, three French hens, two calling birds….

Wyatt’s eyes darted to hers as she feigned surprised shock. Mason smirked and nodded at her as Lucy stepped forward shyly, shrugging her shoulders and muttering , “Oops.” to a completely awe-struck Wyatt.

She stepped forward until she was pressed up against Wyatt’s chest, his eyes searching hers for confirmation of what this meant. Lifting one hand to his face, she caressed his cheek before tilting her face up to meet his lips, brushing them ever so slightly with her own, before pressing them more firmly to his as Wyatt wrapped his arms around her in a passionate embrace. 

When they finally broke for air, Wyatt smirked at her and muttered, “I think you did that on purpose, ma’am” 

She giggled against his lips, “I think you’re right.” 

Mason shooed Rufus and Jiya away as Lucy and Wyatt fell into another kiss, “Yes…definitely better than mistletoe.”


End file.
